


Confrontation Via Clef

by OmegaAdmin (LowlyMishaMinion)



Series: Kondraki's No Good with Feelings [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 408 is there for like...5 seconds, Clef does a thing again, Clef doesn't know but he still loves his Konny, Established Relationship, Kind-of, Kondraki is still tired, M/M, Probably a smige OOC, Still gonna tag it, Two grown men talk out their issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlyMishaMinion/pseuds/OmegaAdmin
Summary: Clef gets tired of Kondraki's avoidance of talking about his problems. He tries to help.





	Confrontation Via Clef

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a spiritual sucessor to my last Clefdraki fic. You don't have to read it to get whats going on here but I recommend doing that too.

Clef checked the clock above the water cooler again.

1:02pm.

He sighed, refilling the water cup from the cooler and taking another sip.

The dear Dr. Kondraki still would not talk about his problems, to the grief of Clef. He wanted to help out his - partner? coworker? friend? Clef didn't know how to describe their relationship nowadays, but what he did know was that Kondraki needed some help to talk it out with him.

This wasn’t going to work anyways," Clef thought to himself. "There was no way in hell that Konny would actually-"

And that's when he heard it - a loud pop sound from the hallway and high pitched screaming.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Clef looked to his left to the door that had flung open, revealing an oddly colorful Doctor Kondraki, covered head to toe in sequins and various colors of paint. He watched as the other doctor scanned the room, before locking eyes with him.

Downing the rest of his water in one go, Clef addressed the room with a “Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems I must make my leave.” and without another breath, made a break for it, running out of the door 

Running down the hallway, Clef could hear the very pissed Kondraki running after him, streaming bits of sequin and paint down the hallway. He navigated the halls with ease, checking behind him every now and then when he couldn’t hear the dear doctor anymore. 

Ducking into an empty room, Alto Clef let himself breathe for a moment and slumped in front of the now closed door. However, this rest didn’t last long as he watched something flutter out of the vents.

A very pink butterfly glided down to Clef, landing on the floor in front of him. It fluttered its wings in front of the doctor.

Y-O-U-R-E-F-U-C-K-E-D

“Fuck.” was all that he was able to say, before the door quickly opened, making him fall flat on his back. Looking up, he caught eyes again with a still very pissed, but extremely worn out Kondraki.

“What the fuck did you do?” Kondraki panted, glaring at the man on the floor below him  
“I don’t understand what you’re talking about Konny,” Clef said with a smile, “But, I can tell you that I’m really enjoying the view from down here~”  
“Cut the shit Clef.” He sighed, exasperated. Said man looked up with a frown, and began to stand up. Kondraki continued. “Look, I’ve had a long day and one of the last things I need is you causing a scene right after my lunch break.”  
“Well maybe if I didn’t have to cause a scene to get you to talk to you, maybe we wouldn’t be here.” Clef responded, annoyed.

The comment made the other pause, and the two fell into silence. All that could be heard was the flutter of 408 flying back into the vents.

“I’m sorry Alto.” Kondraki responds after a couple minutes,voice quiet. “I’m sorry that you have to act out to get me to talk to you.”

“And I’m sorry too Konny,” Clef says, looking up at the brunette. “for pissing you off with the paint and shit.”

“Clef, you don't have to apologize. I’m in the wrong here, I know that. All I ask is that you help get this shit off of me.” 

Clef giggles, gesturing down the hallway with his arm. “Well Konny, I’ll help you as long as you promise to tell me what the hell is up with you while I help.”

“Do I have to say everything or just for today?” Kondraki asks, twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

“Today would be a nice start.”

“Fine, but I’m not making a promise about always telling you. I’ll just do it...whenever…” Kondraki says, ending the sentence in a mumble.

Clef rolls his eyes, pulling Kondraki down for a short kiss. “That’s fine, just as long as you're not beating yourself up too hard over it.” 

The two walk down towards the washroom, and Clef hears a quiet laugh from his left. 

“What's so funny Konny?” He asks.

“You have paint on your face.” The other doctor responds.

“Wait where?”

“Right,” Kondraki pauses as he kisses Clef on the forehead. “there.” He finishes, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment down below if you have anything you wanna say.
> 
> I may end up writing more when I finish my term paper, but who knows?


End file.
